Survivors
by Werewolf10
Summary: Is it always easy to stuck together on an island? Ecpecially when you're in love?COMPLETE
1. Secrets Revealed

**Well, here it is! I decided to do it a little before Thanksgiving because I know most of you won't be able to read it on that day. Hope you enjoy! As it almost always is with my stories, the first chapter may be a little short, but they'll be longer.**

**Chapter 1. Secrets Revealed**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Melissa Video Diary

"We've been here one month. For one month we've had to live and work together. For one long month we've all looked at the horizon, hoping to see sign of rescue. But until it comes, we're doing alright. Nathan still hasn't told Daley that he's head over hills for her. Eric and Taylor have pretty much gottten used to the consept of having to work everyday. Lex is always working on some new idea to help make the island a little more like home. He's really starting to grow too. And Jackson. Jackson has really come out of his shell lately. I think he's come to realize that we're all his true friends and we care for him, no matter what.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is there anymore in this one?" Nathan asked Melissa as he, Melissa, and Lex walked down the beach looking in all the tide pools for oysters.

"I don't think so." Melissa said walking over with a few oysters and put them in the basket that they had made out of dry grass and fern leaves.

"Hey, Lex. Run over to that one and see about it!" Nathan yelled ahead of them where Lex was looking ahead.

"So, Nathan. Daley's birthday is coming up in a few weeks." Melissa said smiling.

"Yeah. I'm still thinking about what I'm going to do for her." Nathan said smiling also. "What do you think? I mean, you are a girl."

"Well, if it was my birthday, I think it would be nice if the person I liked just did something nice for me." Melissa shrugged.

"Well gee, that helps a whole bunch! And what makes you think she likes me back?" Nathan said sarcastically.

"A girl knows. You'll think of something." Melissa said reassuringly.

"Let's just hope she likes that something." Nathan said as they approached the tide pool where Lex was standing.

"This one looks promising." Lex said nodding towards the shallow pool of water.

"Cool." Nathan said putting down the basket and walking into the water.

"Hey, guys!' Daley yelled from up the beach. "Lunch time!"

"Ok! We'll be right there!" Nathan yelled back smiling.

"Nathan, don't try to hide it. I know how much you like my sister." Lex said once Daley was out of site.

"W-w-wwell what makes you think that?" Nathan said caught off guard.

"Please. I may be ten, but I'm not stupid. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Lex said smiling.

"Fine. But now you have to help me. I need to know what I can do for her birthday That she would like." Nathan said as they started off for camp.

"No problem. Uh, oh." Lex said suddenly stopping and staring out towards the ocean.

"What is it? Oh." Nathan said as his smile faded when he saw what Lex was looking at.

"We better hurry and tell everyone. We don't have much time." Melissa said picking up the pace.


	2. Storm

**Chapter 2. Storm**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nathan, Lex, and Melissa ran into camp to find everyone sitting down eating lunch.

"Guys! A huge storm is coming!" Lex said almost out of breath.

"How big?" Jackson asked.

"Big enough to blow everything away by the looks of it." Nathan said with a worried look.

"Well it's just going to have to wait, because I was just about to go take a shower." Taylor said as she picked up a towel.

"Taylor, come on. We have to make sure evrything is secure. We don't want to lose anything else to another storm." Daley said standing up.

"Exactly! We have to move fast!" Nathan said running off to get the things that were away from camp.

"Taylor, help Lex get the tent cleared out! Eric, you get the food secured behind the tent, thats the most important thing to save." Daley said making sure he right away had something to do.

"Yeah, sure, dole out the hardest job first!" Eric said not moving.

"Unless you want to get a few more jugs of water to make sure we have enough." Daley shrugged.

"No! No, that alright! I'm perfectly happy moving food!" Eric jumping up and running after Taylor and Lex.

"I'll take down the roof over the fire." Jackson said getting up.

"I'll get everything over at the fire." Melissa said getting up as well.

"Great. And I'll go see if Nathan need any help." Daley said as she and Melissa ran off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Nathan. Need any help?" Daley asked as she walked up to where Nathan was packing up some things into a container.

"Uh, sure." Nathan said starting to smile once he saw her.

Daley picked up the container that Nathan had finished packing and Nathan got a second one that he had already packed.

"So...uh...Daley. I guess your birthday's coming up soon." Nathan said trying to get a little information out of her.

"Yeah. You know, one thing that sucks is that if we were home right now, my dad would probably be asking me what kind of car I want." Daley said smiling.

"I know. We have to wait until we get back home to drive!" Nathan said smiling also.

"I think one thing that would make my birthday perfect would be to get rescued." Daley said looking out to the ocean that was already getting choppy from the storm.

"Yeah. That would be great." Nathan said as his voice fell a little.

He shortened his pace so that he fell behind. She wanted the one thing he couldn't give her.

"Nathan, are you alright?" Daley said looking back and seeing him walking slower.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just noticed that the storm is closer." Nathan said smiling.

"You're right. We'd better get this stuff back fast." Daley said starting to walk again.

Just about that time it started to rain. Not hard, just raining.

"Great." Daley said looking up.

Nathan stopped and put down the container. He took off the long sleeve shirt he had tied around his waist and placed it on Daley head and shoulders.

"Thanks, Nathan. But what about you?" Daley said smiling.

"Please. NOTHING gets through this hair." he said smiling as he picked up the container again.

Daley laughed and walked so that she was right beside him. She lifted up one side on the shirt and put it over his head.

Nathan looked over and smiled as did Daley.

For a minuet, neither of them noticed that the storm was directly overhead, or that it was raining harder now.

But their stare was broken by Jackson yelling "Guys! Hurry up!" from the tent they were now approching.

They ran over and quickly put the containers behind the tent in the jungle with everything else and rushed almost dripping wet into the tent.

"Ewww! You're all wet and nasty!" Taylor said as Nathan and Daley sat down beside her.

Nathan smiled and looked over at Melissa who was smiling at him.

Nathan mouthed 'What?' and smiled back.


	3. Confined Spaces

**I just wanted to thank everyone that's been reading this story and reviewing it!**

**Chapter 3. Confined Spaces**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Late that afternoon the whole gang sat helplessly in the tent as the storm raged on outside.

"That doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon." Nathan said zipping back up the tent and crawling back over to his place between Daley and Taylor.

"Guess we're stuck here for the night." Jackson sighed.

"Perfect." Taylor said angrily. "And this just had to be the day I was planning on using my facial mud!"

"So does anyone have any ideas on what to do to pass the time?" Melissa asked trying to lighten everyone up.

"I don't know. We've worn out all the games we know of." Nathan said bringing the mood back down

"How about you, Lex? You're a kid, you must have something." Daley asked looking beside her. "Lex? What are you doing?"

"Alright, ALEXANDER. I see your four white shells...and raise you two brown ones." Eric said smiling as he held a hand of cards and faced Lex who also had a hand.(please forgive me if I messed up on the whole poker deal. i'm not a poker expert and i probably never will be. i've only played it twice with my friend's sister.)

Lex smiled and placed the shells in the small pile between them. The smile didn't leave his face when Eric placed three white shells in the pile, also smiling. Eric looked at his cards and then back at Lex. He was still smiling. Eric looked at him confused and a little worried. He again looked back at his cards and then at Lex. He was still smiling.

"Now this isn't fair!"Eric said throwing down his cards and turning toward the others. "This kid has beaten me five games in a row! If we were in Vegas right now, he'd be gettin' a penthouse!"

"Eric! Are you teaching my little brother to play poker?!" Daley said in disbelief.

"Hey! He obviously can't go to school here, so I figure he's got to walk away with some life experience!" Eric said in his own defence.

Everyone just shook their heads or rolled their eyes.

"So, who's gonna come up with an idea on what to do before I die of boredom?" Taylor said annoyed.

"How about a sing-along?" Eric said sarcasticly.

"Thumb War?" Daley suggested.

"To many times to count." Melissa sighed.

"I Spy?" Melissa said after thinking for a few seconds.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, there are like, very limited colors in this tent." Eric said back.

"I can give everyone makeovers!" Taylor said smiling.

"Oh, wow! Why don't we not and say we did!" Eric said sarcasticly smiling.

"Alright, I have an idea." Jackson said loud enough so everyone could hear.

Everyone imediatly stopped talking as Jackson cleared his throat.

00000000000000000000000000000

By the end of the story it was night time and Jackson had everyone on the edge of their seats and hanging on his every word.

"So the towspeople had their revenge on the vampire cat who drained all the blood out of the old man. But that's not the end of the story. For they say that it's ghost is sometimes seen prowling around, trying to attack unknowing victoms who forget to lock their bedroom doors."

"REEEEEAAAAAWWWWW!"(FYI: a cat's meow when he's mad) Eric yelled as he grabbed Taylor on the back of the neck, making her scream and run to the other side of the tent.

"I HATE YOU, ERIC!" she yelled as she made her way back over when she saw him cracking up.

"Hey, join the club!" he said still laughing.

"Ok, Lex. I think it's time you went to bed." Daley said smiling.

But when she looked over she found that Lex was already fast asleep in his sleeping bag.

"That kid never ceases to amase me." Taylor said looking at Lex in disbeliefe.

"I think that's a great idea." Jackson said sleepily as he slipped into his own sleeping bag.

"He's right. We should all get some sleep." Melissa said getting out her sleeping bag.

Everyone then set to work aranging their sleeping bags and pillows so that everyone was somewhat comfortable.

"When I get home I don't think I'll want to leave my bed for at least a week." Nathan said smiling as lay in his sleeping bag.

"Tell me about it." Melissa said smiling also.

Just then they heard snoring coming form the other side of the tent. Looking over they found Eric and Taylor fast asleep. Only, they were laying side by side with Eric's back half proped up against a backpack. Taylor's head was on his shoulder with his head on top of her's.

"Am I going deaf, or did no more than ten minuets ago she just say that she hated him?" Melissa said said half smiling.

"I guess somethings the world will never know." Nathan said getting comfortable again in his sleeping bag.

Nathan looked to his side where Daley was sound asleep and smiled.

"You've got to tell her sometime." he heard Melissa say. "Otherwise, it'll just eat you up inside until it's to late."

"You're right." Nathan said looking over. "The only problem is...how?"

"You'll figure something out." Melissa said reasuringly before laying back down.

Nathan heaved a long sigh. Then, Daley rolled over in her sleep so that her head was resting on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan looked at her kind of nervously before looking over to see Melissa grinning at him before turning over and going to sleep.

Nathan grinned widely before laying his head back and drfting off to sleep.


	4. Pressure

Chapter 4. Pressure 

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Nathan was sitting on the beach looking out onto the ocean. There was a beautiful sunset. He looked over and Daley was sitting beside him. She looked over and smiled.

"Daley, I, um, I think you look beautiful." Nathan said noticing the nockout dress she was wearing.

"Thanks, Nathan." Daley said smiling.

"I don't know how to say this, but I sorta like you." Nathan said feeling brave.

"I like you to." Daley said smiling and taking his hand in hers.

Nathan smiled as they leaned in closer. Closer. Closer.

"Nathan, wake up man!" Eric said shaking Nathan.

Nathan opened his eyes grogily.

"What? What is it?" Nathan said looking around. They were the only ones in the tent.

"Are you alright? You've been asleep all morning. It's almost lunchtime." Eric explained as Nathan sat up.

"Yeah. I'm alright. I guess I was just tired from yesterday." Nathan said as he got up and followed Eric out of the tent.

The rain had long since stopped and evryone was going about setting everything up again.

"Hurry up and get ready. Jackson said that when you woke up to come with me to find some more fruit. It's like he doesn't trust me or something!" Eric said handing him a banana.

Nathan got dressed and meet Eric over by the fire pit.

"Be careful, guys! No telling what the storm did to the jungle." Daley warned as that were about to start out.

"We will!" Nathan said looking back smiling.

When they were a good ways into the jungle, Eric laughed and shook his head.

"I don't see why you try and hide it! It's so obvious you have a crush on Daley!" Eric said smiling.

00000000000000Nathan Video Diary0000000000000000000

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now why would you think that?" Nathan said more prepared this time.

"Well, you're always the happiest person in the world to see her when every she walks up, you do everything she asks you to with a huge grin, and when I came in to wake you up this morning you were saying 'I love you, Daley' in your sleep." Eric said with a very disturbed look as he mentioned the last thing.

"What am I going to do!" Nathan said frustrated. "It's driving me insaine! And the worst part is, everytime I try to tell her, I always get interupted!"

"Why don't you just take her out somewhere?" Eric said sarcasticly.

"I case you haven't noticed, we're on an island. Theres not a whole lot of things to do here." Nathan said more frustrated.

"What, didn't you hear? Theres a new fancy restraunt up the beach. I was joking lover boy!" Eric said as they aproched a mango tree.

Nathan rolled his eyes. Then he got an idea.

"Eric, tell Jackson to meet me here in a few minuets!" Nathan said before running off. "I have to do something first."

"Hey! You can't ditch me like that! We're supposed to do this job together!" Eric yelled after him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nathan ran into camp and found Daley counting the oysters they had left.

Nathan took a deep breath and walked up.

"Hey, Daley!" Nathan said walking over.

"Hey, Nathan. Did you guys find some fruit?" Daley said looking up and then going back to her work.

"Uh, yeah. We found some. Daley, I, I have something I need to tell you." Nathan said nervously.

"What is it?" Daley asked without looking up.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you could um...dressinyournicestclothesandmeetmeoutsidethetentjustbeforethesungoesdownokbye." Nathan said before running back into the jungle.

Daley watched as he disapeared into the jungle with a very confused look.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that afternoon Daley walked up just as Melissa was walking out of the jungle.

"Hey, Melissa, do you know what Nathan's up to?" Daley asked still confused.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked smiling as they walked to the fire pit.

"Well, earlier he came up and asked me to dress really nice tonight, at least that's what I think he said, and then he disapeared into the jungle and I haven't seen him since." Daley said as they approched the fire pit.

"Oh, that! You'll just have to wait and see!" she said smiling as she picked up the saw and went back into the jungle.


	5. Night of Dates

**Just so you know, I didn't wait this long on purpose.** **I've been REALLY busy lately with Christmas coming up and all.**

**Chapter 5. Night of Dates**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Daley walked out of her tent dressed in the only dress she had brought and very confused. When she stepped out, she saw that Nathan was standing there dressed in a pair of jeans and a dress shirt he had brought. When she stepped out, he just about died.

"Y-y-you look nice tonight." Nathan stammered out nervously.

"Uh, thanks. Now, can you please tell me what this all is about?" Daley said still confused.

"You'll see in a minuet. Come on." Nathan said smiling but still as nervous as could be.

They walked to the edge of the jungle where the well worn path was that they used to colect fruit. Since it was getting dark, Nathan turned on the flashlight he had brought. He then held out his arm which Daley took before they started off into the jungle.

As they neared closer to where Nathan was taking her, his heart started to beat harder. Then he could feel his hands getting sweaty and his stomach churning. But he knew he had to do this.

'No turning back now, man It's now or never.' he told himself mentaly.

Soon they approched a small clearing lit by about a dozen candles all around the edge. In the middle there was two coolers put side by side to form a make-shift table. On either side of the cooler we two sleeping bags rolled up to form two chairs. On top of the coolers was a towel to act as a table cloth, a candle, two bandanas, and two forks made out of twigs.

Nathan looked over at Daley nervously only to see that she was staring at everything with a smile slowly starting to creep onto her face.

When they walked up Eric stepped out with a folded bandana drapped over his arm.

"May I show you two to your seats?" he said in a _very_ fake French accent motioning to the table.

He led them over to the table and helped Daley get seated. He then walked over to another nearby cooler and brought over two coconut shells.

"Your drinks." Eric said sitting them on the table.

Daley picked hers up and took a sip. When she did she got a huge smile on her face.

"Lemonade!" she said exitedly.

"Yeah. Me and Jackson found a can of mix in the plane. We desided to save it for a special occasion." Nathan said smiling.

At that moment Jackson walked out with two big leaves with a pile of spagetti with tomato sauce on each. Daley's smile only got wider.

Jackson sat the leaves down in front of Nathan and Daley.

"Another thing we were saving." Jackson said smiling before walking back into the jungle, leaving the two alone.

After Jackson had left they both started to eat. They tried to be polite, but since neither had had spagetti in so long they were soon laughing and slurping it down like there was no tomorrow.

"Thanks, Nathan." Daley said smiling after wipping her mouth with a bandana.

Nathan smiled widley.

"Daley, I want to ask you something." Nathan said still smiling.

"Ok."

"Well, I've kinda had this on my mind for a while. Daley, I-I kinda like you, more than as a friend. So, wi...will...will you be my girlfriend?" Nathan asked nervously.

Daley stared into space for a few seconds before looking back at Nathan and smiling.

"Yeah...ok." she said obviously as happy as Nathan.

"Sweet. Cool. Um...w-would you mind if I, um, k-kikissed you?" Nathan said becoming nervous again.

"You know, you're the only boy I know who askes before kissing." Daley said smiling. "I like that."

Nathan got a huge grin on his face as he and Daley both leaned over the table and kissed long and sweet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm glad Nathan finally got together with Daley. Now we don't have to endure them talking about each other all the time. It's starting to get old." Taylor said as she and Eric sat together by the fire pit.

"Same here. Why do you think I gave Nathan the idea to ask Daley out?" Eric said taking one last bite out of a mango.

"You gave him the idea? That doesn't sound like you to be romantic." Taylor said looking over.

"Oh as you'll come to find I have many sides. Romantic just happening to be one of my specialtys." Eric said shrugging.

"Pffffffffffffff! Paalease! I bet you've never even kissed a girl! Even more, I bet you don't even know how to kiss!" Taylor said laughing.

"Oh, yeah!" Eric said angrily before leaning over and kissing her.

When he relized what he just did, Eric broke away.

"S-s-s-s-orry, Taylor. I-i-i-ididn't mean to..."

"Eric," Taylor said smiling stopping him.

She then reached up, placed a hand on the back of his head, and pulled him into another long kiss.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey." Jackson said as he walked up to Melissa who was sitting on the beach looking at the moon over the water.

"Hey." she said in response as he sat down beside her. "You did good earlier."

"Thanks. I just hope they have enough heart to save some for the rest of us." Jackson said kicking off his shoes and placing them beside Melissa's.

"Yeah, really." Melissa said looking back out over the ocean.

"It's so peacfull tonight." Melissa said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah. It's the kinda night that makes you feel like you have to whisper when you talk or you'll disrupt everything." Jackson said whispering.

"That's just what I was thinking." Melissa whispered looking over smiling.

Jackson looked over and smiled back. Melissa liked it when he smiled, she wished he would do it more often. When he did it made her feel like everything was alright. Even when nothing was.

When she came back to her senses, she found that they were leaning closer and closer. Soon their faces were only inches apart.

Then Jackson stopped. Melissa could see in his eyes that he didn't have a clue what to do, so she did it for him. She closed the gap between them and kissed him. And after a few short seconds, he was kissing back.


	6. Tensions

**Chapter 6. Tensions**

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Lex. What are you working on now?" Nathan asked noticing Lex fumbling with some wires and the mp3 player.

"It's just an idea I had, but I'm going to see if I can turn the mp3 player into a short distance radio. If I can, we might have a better chance of getting recued. If not, then I just destroyed our music source." Lex explained sounding a little agitated.

"Cool."

"Oh, could you get some more firewood?" Lex said as Nathan was just about to leave.

"Sure, I'll see if Daley wants to come to. Have you seen her?" Nathan asked as he looked around.

"She's at the plane wing, but I think it would be better if..." Lex started. But Nathan had already started jogging down the beach.

Lex shook his head and went back to work on the wires he had in front of him. A few minuets later Taylor walked up.

"Did you see Eric come by here?" she asked.

"No. Why?"

"We're playing hide and go seek. Shhhh, I think I'm getting close." she said smiling before starting off again looking behind everything she saw. Then a couple of seconds later Lex saw Eric walking past sneeking behing Taylor. He smiled and put a finger to his lips when he saw Lex and then continued to stalk Taylor.

Lex sighed and continued to work. He noticed the fire was getting low and wished that Nathan would get back soon with the wood, if he ever remembered to get some that is.

A few minuets later Melissa walked up.

"Let me guess, you want to know where Jackson is?" Lex said frustrated.

"Um, actually, I was just with him. He's sawing down a tree and needs some water." Melissa said a little caught off guard by Lex's outburst.

"At least someone's doing some work." Lex said when he heard that.

"Are you ok, Lex?" Melissa asked noticing his unusual grouchy mood.

"Yeah, just a little frustrated with this." Lex said convincingly as he held up the bundle of wires conected to the mp3 player.

"Ok." Melissa said shrugged before going back to Jackson.

00000000000000MElissa Video Diary000000000000000

"Something is definatly not ok. I can see it in his eyes."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks." Jackson said as Melissa walked up with two water bottles.

"You're welcome." she said handing him one before they sat down against a tree.

"Lex has been acting a little odd lately." Melissa said remembering how Lex had reacted to her earlier.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked conserned, lately Lex had started to become like a little brother to him.

"It seems like every time I see him, he's in a bad mood." Melissa said after taking a drink.

"I'm sure it doesn't help him that Daley is with Nathan now. He probably feels left out now." Jackson said shrugging.

"I hadn't even thought about that!" Melissa said now realizing why Lex was acting so off. "You think we should do something to make him feel better?"

"I think that's a great idea" Jackson said smiling. He seemed to do it more often since he and Melissa got together. And she was glad about that.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before getting back up and walking over to the small plam tree he was working on.

She smiled before picking up his empty water bottle and walking back to camp to refill it.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are you, Eric! I give up!" Taylor yelled finally giving up.

"Boo." Eric said leaning over her shoulder.

"That's not fair!" she said turning around to see him behind her.

"But it's fun!" Eric shrugged smiling.

Taylor smiled and shook her head before walking past Eric into the jungle, brushing shoulders with him as she passed.

He smiled and walked over to a tree. He put his head against it and started counting.

"One...two...three...four..." he said loud enough so that she could hear.

When he was sure she was far enough away, he stopped and started back to camp smiling.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Later that afternoon Melissa got Nathan, Daley, and Eric together on the beach to brainstorm on what to do for Lex while Jackson took him to get firewood, since Nathan 'forgot'.

"So it's settled then." Melissa said as they finished. "Tomorrow night we'll throw Lex a 'Lex, You're Awsome' appreciation party! Remeber, Nathan, we're going to need some more candles tomorrow night."

"I'm on it." Nathan nodded.

"And me, Jackson, Eric, and Taylor will take care of everything while you distract him until we say." Melissa said to Daley.

"Sounds good! Just one question, where's Taylor?" Daley asked noticing that she wasn't around.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her for a few hours." Melissa said looking around.

"Yeah, and it's getting dark." Nathan said noticing how much the sun had sunk.

"I'm right here." an angry voice behind them said.

Everyone turned around to see a very angry Taylor standing with Jackson and Lex.

"We heared her calling out in the woods when we were looking for fire wood." Jackson said crossing his arms.

"And it's all his fault!" Taylor yelled pointing at Eric.

"How could it be his fault?" Daley asked confused.

"She said that Eric tricked her and left her our there when they were playing hide-and-go-seek." Lex said walking over and sitting beside Daley.

"Eric!" everyone said almost in unison.

"Do you know what you could have done?! She could have gotten lost or hurt!" Nathan said angry and astonished that Eric would do that.

"So, she didn't!" Eric shrugged.

"Oh come on! That's no excuse!" Nathan said getting more angry.

"Guys, enough. We're all to tired for this. Look, Eric sorta is right. It didn't happen. So why don't Eric, you say your sorry and Taylor, just forgive him." Jackson said starting to get fed up with the fighting almost daily.

"Fine." Eric said standing up. "I'm sorry Taylor. I didn't know that would happen."

"I forgive you. But that's the last time I'm playing that game with you again." she said starting to smile.

"Now kiss and make up and lets all go to bed." Jackson said before heading off in the direction of the tents.

Everyone smiled and followed after him.

When they were gone, Eric walked over to Taylor and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

They continued kissing until they heard Jackson yell "Two minuets!" from the direction of camp.

They broke apart and smiled. Eric held out his hand and smiled. She smiled back before taking it.

"One minuet!" Jackson yelled again.

Eric shook his head and smiled before kissing her on the cheek one last time before they headed back to camp.


	7. Red Flags

**HAPPY 07!!! I thought that for a late Christmas present I'd post TWO whole chaps for ya!**

**Chapter 7. Red Flags**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You know, I guess it isn't so bad being here. At least we get to have a longer vacation." Taylor said as she and Eric lay on the beach a couple of days later.

"Whatever." Eric mumbled sleepily as he continued to nap.

"I wonder why we haven't seen any dolphins, or whales or anything." Taylor said looking out to the ocean.

Her only reply was Eric snorting loudly and then turning his back to her in his sleep.

"Hey, snort hog, wake up! You're totaly not listening to me!" Taylor said nudging his shoulder.

Eric's only mumbled incoharently, took off his hat, and started swating with it behind him.

"Eric!" Taylor said getting a little frustrated before getting up and stomping back to camp.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at camp, Daley walked to the fire pit with an armfull of clothes. Suddenly she saw two hands go over her eyes.

"Guess who." an obvious Nathan said behind her.

"Um, lets see. It's obviously not Taylor or Melissa, Lex is to short, Jackson's hands are bigger, is it Eric?" Daley said smiling as Nathan took his hands off her eyes.

When she turned around Nathan was staring at her in mock anger.

"I just can't believe you." Nathan said turning away shaking his head and crossing his arms. "I absolutely cannot believe you."

"How about I make it up to you?" Daley said as she walked over.

She walked up behind him and leaned over to give him a kiss, but before she knew it Nathan whipped around and pulled her into a kiss.

"I hate Eric." Taylor said stomping up and sitting down on a cooler interupting them.

"What else in new?" Nathan said quietly smiling as they broke apart.

"He's always either sleeping or pulling pranks on me. You know at first it was fun, but now it's just annoying." Taylor said crossing her arms.

"Tell me about it." Daley said quietly also smiling as she walked past to finnish the laundry.

"What's up?" Jackson asked as he walked past.

"Taylor's mad at Eric for being lazy." Nathan said before going back to picking up firewood.

"Good, then it's unanimous." Jackson said to himself as he continued to go.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"How's the party coming?" Nathan asked walking up to Melissa who was boiling some water.

"Great. Jackson's going to decorate everything and I''m going to fix the food while Daley takes Lex for a walk on the beach to distract him." Melissa said smiling. "We should be ready by tonight."

"That's awsome!" Nathan said sitting down on the log beside her. "I need to ask you something."

"What?" Melissa asked noticing his voice got lower.

Nathan looked around. "Well, me and Daley's one week aniversary is coming up in a few days, and I wanted to do give her something. Have any ideas?"

"You seem to be coming to me alot for stuff for her." Melissa said taking the pan of water off the fire.

"It just seem like I can't do enough for her." Nathan said shrugged

"I'll see what I can do." Melissa nodded smiling.


	8. Party! Or Not

**Chapter 8. Party! Or Not**

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This should last us for tonight." Nathan said carrying over a huge armful of firewood.

"Great." Daley said taking some wood from him and placing it beside the fire.

"And I think Jackson and Melissa are ready so you can take Lex whenever you're ready and we'll get to work setting up. It shouldn't take long." Nathan said putting down the rest.

"Ok, I'll go get him now." Daley said starting off in the direction of camp.

"Oh and could you ask Taylor if she can go help Eric bring in some seaweed?" Nathan said called after her.

"Bad idea." Daley said starting to laugh.

"Why?" Nathan asked smiling, expecting something pointless if Taylor was involved.

"Taylor's on the war path. She says she doesn't have any fun with Eric anymore. So she is currently not speaking to him and goes into a temper tantrum at the very mention of his name."

"Oh, ok." Nathan nodded still smiling.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Lex. How's the radio coming along?" Daley asked walking up.

"Just great." he said in an iritated tone

"Well, I was just wandering if you would..."

"Tell Nathan to meet you at the plane, ok." Lex finished.

"Actually, I was wandering if you would like to come take a walk with me on the beach." Daley said smiling.

"With Nathan, right?" Lex said expecting to hear a yes.

"Nope, just the two of us. Like it used to be." Daley said still smiling.

"Seriously?" Lex asked starting to smile.

"Yep."

"Ok." he said getting up smiling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, when you're done with the ipod, we'll be able to talk to a plane or boat?" Daley asked as they walked down the beach just out of reach of the waves.

"That's what I'm hoping." Lex said. "But like I said, this is only a idea. I'm not one-hundred percent sure yet."

"Well as always we all have faith in you." Daley said patting him on the shoulder. "So, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really." Lex said looking at the ground.

"Come on, there has to be something. You used to tell me everything." Daley said smiling as she nudged him.

"That was when you actualy had time to listen." Lex said just barely audiobal still looking down.

"What do you mean?" Daley asked confused. Melissa haden't told her why she thought Lex was in a bad mood. She thought she'd let Daley and Lex work it out themselves.

"Ever since you and Nathan became such great friends, and now boyfriend and girlfriend, you haven't had much time for me." Lex said looking up.

"But we did do...well there was that time when...oh Lex, I'm so sorry!" she said pulling him into a hug.

"I had no clue! I was just so glad that me and Nathan were together that I compleatly forgot about asking you how you felt about it! Please forgive me!" Daley said as they continued to hug.

"I forgive you. I should have just told you and not taken it out on everyone else." Lex said hugging Daley back.

"I think they forgive you." Daley said smiling as they pulled apart.

"Why do you think that?" Lex asked confused.

"Come on and I'll show you." Daley said smiling as she started back in the direction of camp.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can't you just give me a little hint?" Lex asked exitedly as they walked back up the beach.

"Nope." Daley said smiling.

"Just one tiny little one?" Lex asked getting even more exited.

"Nope. But it's almost time." she said as they neared the camp.

Just then Jackson walked out of the jungle with a bandana.

"Ok, Lex. I'm going to have to blind fold you for the rest of the way." Jackson said smiling.

He put the bandana over Lex's eyes and checked to be sure he couldn't see.

"Now I'm going to pick you up," Jackson warned before picking Lex up and carrying him through the remaining jungle.

When they got to the camp, Jackson sat him down so that he was facing the camp.

"Ok, 1...2...3!" he said.

Lex took off the bandana to see the entire camp decorated with flowers and candles. There was even a make-shift version on pin the tail on the donkey, Lex's favorite party game.

"Since we all thought you'd been working sorta hard lately we decided to throw you a 'Lex, You're Awsome' appreciation party!" Melissa said smiling.

"Thanks, guys!" Lex said looking around smiling.

"No problem." Nathan said also smiling.

"Now can we please eat? I'm starving!" Eric said standing beside a towel that had a wide variety of food on it. Some of it was the freeze dried.

Everyone agreed and made their way over, Taylor just rolled her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Taylor look! I'm a walrus!" Eric said walking over to Taylor with two sticks stuck in his nostrels.

Taylor just crossed her arms and tryed to pretend he wasn't there.

"Aw, come on, Tay. Lighten up, you need to." he said nudging her after taking out the sticks

"One thing I think you need to do is shape up!" she said finally.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eric laughed.

"It means that I'm sick and tired of you acting so imature! You think that you can do whatever you want, whenever you want! And if it hurts someones feelings, you just don't have a care in the world!" Taylor yelled causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look over.

"Well if you hate me that much then why don't you just dump me!" Eric yelled back.

"I think I will." Taylor said before stomping off, leaving a shocked group and even more shocked Eric.


	9. Fights

**Chapter 9. Fights**

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

"I just knew this would happen." Jackson said irritated as he sat down beside Melissa at the fire pit. "Less than a week of relationships and there's already a break up."

"Jackson, this is Eric and Taylor we're talking about. They fight over things that they don't even know what they're fighting about themselves!" Melissa said smiling.

"But it's the principal of it! It just means that until they make up, our group is weaker. This is the exact reason I didn't want relationships when I was the leader." Jackson said angrily.

"What, so are you saying that you don't like our realtionship?" Melissa asked raising her eyebrows.

"No! No, that's not what I meant! I..." he sighed "I'm in such big trouble arn't I?"

"Oh yeah." Melissa said smiling before getting up to get the water bottles.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"I hope we don't get into a fight." Daley said as she hung some clothes on a rope tied between two trees.

"Don't worry. I don't think there's a chance of that happening any time soon." Nathan said smiling as he helped.

"But there's always the chance." Daley sighed. "And what if we don't get back together? What will we do then?

"Like I said, there's no chance of that happening, you're just to beautiful." Nathan said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her so that their noses were touching.

She smiled wrapped her arms arouns his neck.

"Why thank you." she said before kissing him lightly on the lips.

Just as they were pulling apart Eric, without even taking a glance at them, walked past with two water jugs.

"Is it just my imagination, or is Eric actually working without complaining?" Nathan asked as he watched him walk away.

"It's real. Earlier he asked if I would be alright with him taking over my turn of colecting seaweed." Daley said returning to hanging the clothes.

"And you let him?" Nathan asked smiling.

"Yeah, sure.Whatever phase he's going through I guess we should make the best of it." she shrugged.

"Hey, do you know where Melissa is?" Jackson asked jogging up.

"Yeah. She went to get some more fruit for lunch. I think she went in that direction." Nathan said pointing into the jungle.

"Ok, thanks." Jackson said before running off in the direction Nathan said.

"And those two are just a whole other story." Daley said shaking her head smiling.

"You're telling me." Nathan laughed as he went back to helping her.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Mel." Jackson said as he approched her.

"What is it?" she said sorta annoyed.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry for what I said. I was angry at the time and it just came out." Jackson said out of breath.

" And I got you these. I know they're you favorite colors." Jackson said pulling out a bouquet of jungle flowers from out behind his back. "Please forgive me?"

Melissa sniffed the flowers and smiled.

"I forgive you." she said smiling. "I know you didn't mean it."

Jackson smiled and walked over. He leaned down to where her lips were waiting for a long overdue kiss. He placed his hand in hers and closed the gap between them, closing his eyes as he placed his free hand on the back of her hand and leaned into the kiss.

"Now what are we going to do about Eric and Taylor?" Melissa asked when they broke apart.

"We just make up after an argument and you're wanting to talk about Eric and Taylor?" Jackson asked smiling. When he was around Melissa, that was all he could do. Smile, that is.

"I just know how much it means to you that they get back together so we can all sleep easy." Melissa said as they started back to camp, still holding hands.

"I'm not sure if there is much we can do for them. Like you said, it's Eric and Taylor we're talking about." Jackson said referring to what she had said earlier.

"How about you try talking to Taylor and I'll try talking to Eric." Melissa suggested.

"Why can't it be the other way around?" Jackson whined. "I have no clue what to say to a girl that just got her heart broken."

"Trust me, what she really needs right now is a guy that will listen and let her vent. Whenever I had a rough day at school, my older brother would let me talk to him when he picked he up. And those were some of the best memories I had with him before he went to college." Melissa said smiling.

"Alright. If you say so!" Jackson shrugged as they neared camp. "Geez, I'm starting to feel like a dad now.

MElissa kissed him on the cheek.

Well you make a great heading over to the fire pit, leaving Jackson behind smiling.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day after lunch Jackson walked over to where Taylor was sitting staring into space witha magazine in her lap. As he got closer he saw that she was mouthing words.

"Would it be alright if I ask what you're doing?" Jackson asked walking up.

"I've already memroized half of this magazine from reading it, I was just seeing if I could memorize the other half." she sighed.

"Britney insists that Justin (i have no clue about the celeb world. not my area) set the toaster to burn her on purpose when she went to get the toast out. Upon returning home and hearing why she had a bandaged finger, he was said to have laughed until she called 911 because his face was turning blue. This and other simalor acusations are said to have lead up to four month seperation."

"I take it you have nothing better to do." Jackson said sitting down in the chair beside her.

"Not since Eric turned into a jerk." Taylor said angrily.

"Well I'm sure he can't be that bad." Jackson said smiling.

"How would you like it to have someone treat you like you have no feelings at all and walk all over you?" Taylor said sadly.

"You just got to learn to give people a chance. Maybe he didn't even know he was hurting your feelings." Jackson said sympatheticly.

"Maybe. But he still did and now I hate him." Taylor said as tears came to her eyes.

Taylor put her head on Jackson's shoulder and started to sob quietly.

"But I don't want to hate him." she said as she continued to cry.

Jackson looked around and awkwardly put him arm around her shoulders.

"Then why don't you tell him that?" Jackson said softly.

"I want to. But I'm just so mad." she said in between sobs.

They sat there for a good fifteen minuets until Taylor gradually stopped crying.

"Thanks." she said wipping the tears from her eyes.

"Any time." Jackson nodded smiling.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Eric." Melissa said as she walked up to where Eric was colecting firewood.

"Hey." he replied in an exausted voice.

"Um, why don't you take a break. You look tired." Melissa said noticing that his face was getting red and sweaty.

"Fine." he shrugged before sitting down on a log.

"Why are you working so much? It's not like you to be this willing to help out." Melissa asked.

"I guess just to get my mind off things." he sighed.

"Like Taylor?" Melissa asked already knowing the answer.

"I tried. Ok, I really tried not to be a jerk this time and I totaly blew it!" Eric said sadly.

"You really love her, don't you?" Melissa asked smiling.

"Taylor was the last person I wanted to hurt. But no matter how hard I try, I always screw things up." Eric said putting his head in his hands.

"That's not true, Eric. You can do a whole lot of things well." Melissa said putting a hand on his back.

"Name one." he asid head still in his hands.

"Well, for starters, you give us something to talk about. With you and Taylor around, who need TV?" Melissa said causing Eric to smile slightly.

"See, there's a smile!" Melissa said cheerfully.

"I guess you're right. But one thing I can't do is get her back." Eric sighed.

"Why don't you tell her what you just told me?" Melissa suggested

"What good would it do? She wouldn't even want to talk to me, let alone lay eyes on me. And I wouldn't blame her." Eric said sadly again.

"We'll just have to see." Melissa shrugged smiling.


	10. The Thing No One Expected

**Chapter 10. The One Thing No One Expected**

**000000000000000000000000000**

"This is a terrific idea, Mel!" Nathan said as they walked down the beach. "Boy, is Daley going to love this!"

"Just make sure you take all the credit for it." Melissa said smiling. "Here's one!"

"Cool, that is a nice one! It's definatly a keeper." Nathan said taking the shell from Melissa.

"I guess my bag is full now." Melissa said refering to the small bag of shells she was carrying.

"Here, take mine and I'll take your's back." Nathan said handing her his half full bag.

"Ok, make sure no one sees." Melissa said giving him hers.

"I will." he said before heading off into the jungle.

Little did they know that Taylor was watching them the whole time.

00000000000000000000000000

Nathan walked until he same to a pretty good sized rock. He lifted it up to reveil a small hole under it where a small pile of shells was forming.

He put the shells in the bag inside the hole and placed the rock back on top.

As he was returning back he ran ino the person he least wanted to, Daley.

"Hey! What's up?" Daley asked walking over.

"Oh, nothing. Just decided to take the scenic route back to camp." Nathan said smiling nervously.

"Well I was just coming to ask you if you wanted to take a walk on the beach?" Daley said nodding in the direction Melissa was in.

"Um, actually, you know what? I, um, I promised Lex I'd play catch with him." Nathan said nervously.

"Oh, ok. We can do it later then." Daley shrugged.

"Ok. Um, I'll see you later." Nathan said still nervous before heading off in the direction of camp.

But as soon as he was out of site, he headed strait back to Melissa.

As Daley walked back to camp, Taylor popped out of the bushes behind her.

00000000000000000000000000

"Do you have no clue what's going on?" Taylor asked as she walked up to Daley who was doing laundry.

"What are you talking about?" Daley asked smiling.

"I'm talking about what's going on between you and Nathan!" Taylor said loudly.

"I still don't get a word you're saying." Daley said shaking her head.

"You are so oblivious!" Taylor half yelled. "Nathan is two timing you!"

"Now you're just being rediculous." Daley said going back to doing the laundry.

"Think, who has Nathan been spending his time with lately?" Taylor asked.

"Melissa, but they're like, best friends. That has to count for something." Daley said.

"And do you have any better reason for why he's been avoiding you for the past two days?" Taylor asked again.

"I have no clue! But I can assure you that he's not cheating on me with Melissa!" Daley said gettign a little annoyed.

"Well then why are they walking on the beach together right now?" Taylor asked crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about? He's playing ball with Lex." Daley asked nodding towards the plane.

"Guess again." Taylor said nodding towards the beach.

Daley got up and followed Taylor to the bushes right on the edge of the beach.

Sure enough, Nathan was walking on the beach with Melissa. They were laughing and looking at shells.

Taylor turned to say 'told you so' to Daley, but she was already storming down the beach towards them.

"You're an idiot, Nathan McHugh!" she said angrily.

"Hey, Daley. What's wrong?" Nathan asked turning around.

"You know darn well what's wrong! I just can't believe I could trust you!" Daley said even angrier.

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"Don't say 'what'! You know 'what'!" Daley said almost to the point of yelling.

"Is this a joke, Day?" Nathan asked smiling after a few seconds. "Is Jackson and Eric and Lex going to pop out of the jungle with a video camera?"

"Don't even bring up Lex! You used my little brother to get out of spending time with me!"

"Oh, that. I can explain it!" Nathan said nervously.

"No need to. There's nothing to explain." Daley said before stomping back to camp.

"Come on, joke's over. Ha, ha, real funny. You've had your laugh." Nathan said following her.

"And you still think this is a game, don't you!" Daley said angrily without even turning around as they entered camp where Jackson and Lex were preparing lunch while Eric was boiling some water.

"Just drop the joke, ok. You're really starting to scare me." Nathan said smiling.

Then without warning, Daley turned around and punched him square in the face, causing him to stumble back and clasp his hands on his face.

As Melissa pulled his hands away to reveil a black eye starting to form, Daley stomped off angrily.


	11. Grey Skies Turn Darker

**hope you guys are still lovin' it!**

**Chapter 11. Grey Skies Turn Darker **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"How does it feel now?" Melissa asked Nathan as she sat down beside him with an icepack from the first aid kit.

"The same, hurts like the dickens." Nathan said handing her the wet cloth he had over his eye.

"What happened between you two?" Melissa asked putting an arm around him.

"I don't know." Nathan said after a few seconds of silence. "I honestly don't know."

"Well, that eye will never get better if we don't take care of it." Melissa said sensing that he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Thanks." Nathan said smiling as he took the ice pack from her and put it on his swelling eye.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day was even more awkward for everyone. Before it had just been that there was a break up, now there was a break up that had resulted in injury.

"Hey, how's it coming?" Daley asked Lex as she walked up to where he was working on the ipod.

"I'm almost there, but it could take a while. I don't have the tools I need here so it'll take longer." Lex sighed.

"Take all the time you need. We're not in any hurry." Daley said patting him on the back.

Just then Nathan and Melissa walked up carrying a large log.

Daley got up and walked away without even taking one glance at Nathan. By now he had a pretty good sized shiner.

"Let's just leave it here for now." Melissa said trying not to acknowledge what just happened. "I'll go see if Jackson has the saw."

Nathan just shrugged and set it down with all the other wood.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jackson, it's hopeless!" Melissa said running up to Jackson who was gathering bamboo. She threw her arms around his neck, causing him to drop the baboo he was carrying.

"What is?" he asked as he placed one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head, which was buried in his neck crying.

"Everything! Now that Nathan and Daley have broken up, our group will just fall apart and we'll all die!" she said sobbing.

"Shhhh, don't say that. You know that's not going to happen." Jackson said softly. "I won't let it happen."

"How can you say that when you know that we'll break up eventually!" Melissa said easing up a little.

Jackson sighed. "I'm not going to say that it won't happen, because I know it more than likely will at some point. There's no such thing as a perfect relationship. At least not on this side of heaven."

Melissa looked up at him almost in shock.

"But that's only going to happen if we let it. And I don't plan on letting it happen anytime soon." Jackson said smiling as he reached up and wipped a few tears out of Melissa's eyes.

"Me neather." she said smiling.

He pushed a few loose strands of hair from her face before bringing his hand to the back of her head.

Melissa looked up into his eyes that were getting closer to hers. She felt as if she could look into those perfect eyes forever.

She finally closed hers as their lips met.When they did, they both let go of all their worries and compleatly focused on their love for one another.

When they finally broke apart, Jackson pulled her into another hug and brought his lips to her ear.

"No matter what happens, Mel, always remember this, I love you." Jackson whispered softly.

"Ditto." she whispered back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We've been here so long I'm starting to forget what my house looks like." Melissa said as she and Taylor colected firewood.

"We've been here so long I'm starting to forget what the mall looks like. By now my membership has probably been cancled." Taylor sighed as they walked along. "I hope we get rescued before Bloomingdale(i have no earthly clue if that's an actual store) has their anual 'Spring Bash' sale."

"I hope we can just hold on 'till then." Melissa said as they aproched Nathan, who was walking slowly with his head hanging down and scuffling his feet as he walked.

"Hey, Nathan! How's your eye feel?" Melissa asked smiling.

"Doesn't hurt much anymore." he mumbled, not looking up.

"Well Jackson found a huge school of fish earlier, he said he caught enough to feed everyone for a week!" Melissa said in a very positive tone.

"Whatever." Nathan shrugged and continued to walk along the edge of the beach.

"Poor Nathan." Melissa said watching him walk slowly along.

"If you ask me he deserved it." Taylor said.

"Why do you say that?" Melissa asked confused.

"You should know of all people!" Taylor said a little frustrated.

"Know what?" Melissa asked still confused.

"Know that Nathan was cheating on Daley with you!" Taylor half yelled.

"Why on earth would you think a thing like that?" Melissa asked angrily.

"Well, for starters, you two were always walking on the beach together. And Nathan kept sneeking off into the woods and avoiding Daley."

"No! He wasn't doing anything of the sort!" Melissa said loudly.

"Well then, what were you doing?" Taylor asked settling down a little.

"I was helping Nathan make Daley a one week aniversary present!" Melissa said still angry.

"Oh." Taylor's eyes got big. "Oops."

"Is that what you told Daley? That he was cheating on her?" Melissa yelled dropping the wood she was carrying.

"Uh hu." Taylor said quietly.

"I've got to find Daley!" Melissa said starting off in the direction of camp

"You know what, I'll just, um, see if something needs to be done." Taylor said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh no, you are coming with me!" Melissa said grabbing her wrist and pulling her along.


	12. Confessions

**Chapter 12. Confessions**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Daley sat at the fire pit quietly skining a fish for dinner. She was still furious that Nathan would do something like that to her. She looked up to see Melissa stomping over, dragging a protesting Taylor behind her.

"What do you want?" Daley asked annoyed and a little angry at Melissa.

"I'm here to tell you something that if you had just cooled your big head down a little you would have heard from Nathan." Melissa said very angry.

"What's there to know? He acted like he liked me, but then turned around and stabbed me in the back." Daley said standing up and starting to walk away.

"There's a whole lot you need to know. Now sit down and listen." Melissa said still furious.

Suprised that Melissa could be this demanding and a little scared, Daley sat back down.

"Now Taylor has an apology to make." Melissa said calming down a little.

"Sheesh! You don't have to be so mean! Daley, what I told you about Nathan was wrong. I should have gotten the whole story before telling you. I'm sorry." Taylor said sadly.

"What do you mean? It was no mistake about him avoiding me and hanging out with Melissa." Daley said harshly.

Melissa rolled her eyes and pulled something out of her pocket.

"This was what he was doing." Melissa said sitting something in Daley's lap.

It was a shell necklace. Countless perfectly white shells were strung from a thin strand of fishing net.

"He was going to give it to you as a one week anniversary present." Taylor said as Daley ran her fingers over it.

'It must have taken forever to make this.' Daley thought as she looked at all the shells.

"When ever I'm with Nathan, he never stops saying what a great person you are, and that he really regrets ever fighting and being in compatition with you with you before." Melissa said sitting down beside Daley.

"It's true. I've never seen him happier then when he was with you. He couldn't stop smiling." Taylor said sitting down on her other side.

"Where's Nathan?" she asked looking up.

"Last I saw him he was heading down the beach." Taylor said nodding towards the ocean.

Daley jumped up and ran in the direction that Nathan went.

She ran down the beach until she saw Nathan slowly walking down the beach with his head down.

"Nathan!" she yelled after him.

He turned around and looked confused.

"Daley?"

"Nathan, I'm so sorry!" Daley said running up to him. "I've been such a jerk. Taylor told me what you were actually doing yesterday and I should have never overreacted like that!"

"So, you're not mad anymore?" Nathan asked starting to smile.

"How could I be mad at you?" Daley said smiling.

"Well, you did hit me pretty hard." Nathan said smiling as he sat down on the beach.

"And I'm really sorry for that too! You can hit be back if you want!" Daley said sitting down beside him. Clearly trying to make sure every wrong deed was acounted for.

"I have a better idea." Nathan said smiling before leaning over and kissing her.

They both leaned in and soon forgot about the fight all together.

"And by the way," Daley started when the broke apart. "Thanks for this."

She pulled out the shell necklace Nathan had made for her. Nathan smiled as big as humanly possible. He took it and slipped it over her head.

"Happy one week anniversary, Daley." Nathan said holding her hand.

"Happy one week anniversary, Nathan." Daley said smiling back.


	13. Amazing Love

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. As usual I've been pretty busy. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13. Amazing Love**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I guess we can just dig a pit here and then cover it with the tarp before we go to bed." Nathan said as he and Eric worked on something to keep the fruit in.

"Sounds good to me." Eric shrugged. He was still working his but off every second of the day.

"Cool, so we'll need the shovel."

"Right behind you." Daley said walking up with the sovel.

"Why thank you." Nathan said smiling as he took it from her.

Nathan leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"How do you do it?" Eric asked once she left.

"Do what?" Nathan asked confused.

"Daley overeacted, dumped you, not to mention punched you square in the face, and yet you take her back just like that."

"So, that's because I love her." Nathan said smiling as he started to dig.

"Well, I love Taylor. But we still can't stand each other." Eric said.

Nathan smiled and shook his head. "Love means that you care for someone enough that you're willing to give up something to make them happy."

"So, what does that mean in your case?" Eric asked crossing his arms.

"Well, I gave up wanting to be the leader so that Daley could." Nathan said sitting down on a nearby log. "I mean, I had a perfectly good oprotunity to be the leader after Jackson quit. But I knew that it would make Daley happy if I stepped down so she could be the leader. Think about it, Eric. Do you truly love Taylor enough to do give up something to make her happy?"

Eric sat in silence for a few seconds before getting up and walking away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Taylor." Eric said as he walked up to her as she was sitting on the beach.

"What do you want, Eric?" Taylor asked annoyed.

"I, um, I got you something." Eric said as he pulled something out of his back pocket.

It was a bouquet of flowers that looked like they were about to desentigrate.

"I know! I know. It's not a beautiful masterpiece like Jackson picks. But it's kinda hard to keep flowers nice when you're running from a swarm of whasps."

Taylor laughed softly and patted the ground beside her.

"Taylor, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. I don't know why I did all the things I did to you because, really, you're the only person besides my family that I've actually cared for. So from now on, I'm going to stop being a jerk. I know you hate it, so I'm going to quit and hope that you'll forgive me."

Taylor thought for a few seconds.

"Seriously?" she asked starting to smile again.

"Seriously. I'll stop being lazy, I'll stop complaining about everything, I'll stop..." Eris said until he was cut off by Taylor pulling him into a long kiss.

It took him a few seconds, but he soon settled down and kissed the lips he had been without for so long.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok." Melissa said as she and Jackson walked down the beach after supper that afternoon watching the sunset, hand in hand.

"Ok what?" Jackson asked.

"You can say it."

"Say what?" Jackson asked confused.

"I told you so."

"Why would I want to say that?" Jackson asked smiling.

"Because it's true."

"So, I still don't see the point in saying it." Jackson said still smiling.

"Well, I'm giving you permision to say it now." Melissa said smiling also.

"Why don't I say something more worth while instead."

"Like what?" Melissa asked. She loved the way that he always able to win.

"Like, your eyes shine so bright that they put all those stars to shame." Jackson said pointing at the sky. The sun had gone down enough now that most of the stars were visable.

"Is stealing from songs to complement your girlfriend legel?" Melissa laughed after a few seconds.

"Well it's true." Jackson said releasing her hand.

Melissa smiled as Jackson put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Truer than anything." Jackson whispered in her ear.

Melissa looked up into his smiling eyes and smiled back. Jackson leaned down to close the space between them and kissed her softly but passionatly.


	14. A Very Happy Birthday

**Well, here's the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Chapter 14. A Very Happy Birthday **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Daley. Daley, wake up." Nathan whispered in her ear as she slept.

"Why?" she mumbled into her pillow.

"Because today's you birthday and I want to be the first to wish you a happy birthday and to give you your birthday kiss." Nathan said a little louder.

"Ok. Fine." she said sitting up.

Nathan leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Happy birthday, Daley." he said smiling. "Now hurry up and get ready. We've let you sleep in two hours already and everyone is dying to give you their presents."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daley reached over and grabed the last present in the pile. When she pulled it out of the pillow case she found that it was a very clearly handmade coconut bikini.

"Oh. Thank's Eric!" Daley said a little shocked as she tried to find good words.

"Eric!" Taylor exclaimed slapping his shoulder. " I thought you were going to give her that big shell you found! He was going to tie ropes onto it so you could tie it to a tree and use it as a sink.

"Well I lost it! Plus, Nathan'll like this even better." Eric said smiling before raising his eyebrows up and down at her.

"Guys!" Nathan said runnig up. "Come on, Lex is almost finished!"

Everyone jumped up and ran to where Lex was working on the radio.

"Ok, guys. This is it. Everybody cross your fingers." Lex said holding two wires.

He slowly brought them together. And when they touched...nothing.

Everyone sighed, patted Lex on the back, and went back to work. Except Nathan. He just sat and staired into space.

"What's the matter. Nathan?" Lex asked.

"I just thought that maybe, just maybe, this would work. And Daley would get what she really wanted for her birthday." Nathan sighed.

"I know, me too." Lex said. "I'm really supprised it didn't work."

"Are you sure you got all the wires right?" Nathan asked.

"Pretty sure. Why?" Lex asked as Nathan picked up the radio.

"Well, when I was in Boy Scouts, we made a crystal radio. And from the looks of it, it's the same basic principal!"

"Really? So, what do we do?" Lex said smiling.

"Well, I think if we switch these two wires and move this one over, it should work." Nathan said before doing just that.

"Great! Now all we need is a crystal!" Nathan said smiling.

"Where are we going to get one?" Lex asked.

"I think I know." Nathan said before getting up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You want me to do what?" Eric asked.

"Please, Eric. Just think of what everyone will say when they find out that you were responsable for helping us get back home." Nathan said smiling.

"Well, now that you put it that way..." Eric said smiling before going off to where Taylor was hanging the laundry on the beach.

"Why hello my beautiful jungle flower." Eric said walking over to her.

"What is it, Eric?" she asked smiling.

"I am apauled! I can't even complement my girlfriend without being put down as a suck-up!" Eric said putting his hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry, Eric." Taylor said putting down the shirt she was holding.

"I forgive you. But you'll have to kiss me for me to truly trust you!" he said smiling.

She walked over and kissing him lightly, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer.

Almost an hour later Eric returned with messed up hair, a half buttoned shirt, a huge smile, and a crystal earing.

"Thanks, Eric." Nathan said taking the earing.

"Anytime, man. Anytime." Eric said still smiling as he sat down against a tree

Nathan and Lex ran to the radio and installed the crystal.

"Ok." Nathan said holding the two wires.

He slowly brought them together...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Daley." Nathan said walking up to her as she collected fruit.

"Hey." she said back.

"Sorry about what happened earlier. I know you really wanted to get rescued on your birthday." Nathan sighed.

"It's ok. It wasn't that big a deal." Daley shrugged.

"But I know that it's my job as your boyfriend to make you happy, so close your eyes." Nathan said smiling.

Daley smiled and closed her eyes.

"Now, what ever you do, don't open them." Nathan said before walking behind her.

He picked her up, which made her squeal, and started carrying her through the jungle.

When they got to the edge of the jungle, Nathan set her down.

"Happy Bairthday, Daley." Nathan said smiling.

As she opened her eyes she could hardly stand up.

On the beach was two life boats with three guys and two girls standing on the beach and a coast guard boat a little ways out in the ocean.

"Oh, Nathan! How?" was all she could say.

"I'll tell you on the way home." he said smiling.


	15. sequel

**For those of you who don't know, I will be doing a sequel sometime soon. I have other projects I'm working on right now, but I'll do it as soon as posible!**


End file.
